First and Fifteenth
by Midzst
Summary: Harry's first and 15th birthday, in the eyes of Lily and Hermione. Please read and review!


First and Fifteenth aka Other Pleasures 

First and Fifteenth  aka Other Pleasures 

Daydreamer

Author Note: I heard this song, and I had to do a story to it. I just loved it. It so sweet!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling (or WB's or someone else's just not mine.) And 'Other Pleasures' is Andrew Lloyd Weber's and Charles Hart, who make a wonderful duo in Aspects of Love (as well as The Phantom of the Opera.) 

Lily POV, July 31, 1981

"Lily, don't you think you are over doing it?" James asked me, as he looked at all of the decorations. 

"It's Harry's birthday, I wanted to do something nice." I told him honestly.

"You mean something big. He's only one!" he said. 

"He deserves the best!" 

"Of course, but isn't this over doing it?" James questioned. Maybe he was right. I look at the banner that said 'Happy Birthday Harry' and the streamers, and confetti all over the living room. 

However I didn't have time to say anything else, the doorbell had rung. I leapt forward. And pulled the door opened wide. It was Sirius and Remus. 

"Hey Lil," Sirius said as he pulled me into a friendly hug. 

"How are you?" Remus asked as he did the same as Sirius.

"Fine." I told them.

"Where the birthday boy?" Sirius questioned. 

"Oh he is napping. Let me get him." I walked out into the hallway to Harry's nursery. And there he was in his crib awake. He stared at me with his big green eyes that are mine. Other then that all of the features are James', his messy black hair, his smile, and skin tone. He grinned at me when I walked into the room, and I smiled back. I picked him up and he cooed. 

"Aw, there is the little guy." Said Remus when I walked into the room, with Harry in my arms. He gave everyone a big smile. 

The rest of the party went smoothly, with no talk of Voldemort. The only mess was the cake. The song went well. James helped Harry blow his single candle. Then Harry, seeing it was food, dig his cubby little hand into it. 

"You know I don't feel like cake." Sirius said as Harry put his whole head into the frosting. Everyone nodded. 

"James, the camera," I told my husband. This is something I want to remember. He already had it out, and started snapping pictures. I swear we are telepathic. 

After I cleaned Harry up, which took along time since he was still wanted to eat the cake from his face. I brought him to the living room, where the trio was. 

"Where is Peter?" asked Remus.

"He said he had too many errands to run." James told him. 

I look at my perfect little boy in my arms. He started to yawn. "Well looks whose tried?" I said to him. "Say buh bye Harry." He lifted his arm and shook it to Sirius, Remus, and James. 

As we walked back to his nursery I started to sing a song that seemed so right at the moment. 

_"Other pleasures, and I've known many; _

_Afternoons in warm Venetian Squares. _

_Brief encounters, long siestas._

_Pleasures old and new can't compare with you. _

_You amaze me, where did you come from? _

_You do things champagne could never do._

_Crystal winters, crimsons summers,_

_Other pleasure I would trade them all for you."_

As I put my sleeping baby into his crib I whispered. "I love you Harry. I would trade all the other pleasure for you." 

Hermione's POV July 31st, 1996

"Where are we going again?" Harry asked Ron and I. 

"To this Muggle Park." I told him for the third, as I grabbed his hand to make him go faster. I had been planning the whole thing for weeks. A surprise birthday party! I know Harry, needed a pick me up, since all of the events of 4th year. Everything was going to be perfect. I had been working with Mrs. Weasley (luckily she finely believe that all of Rita Skeeter's stories weren't true) on how it was going to work.

Ron and I had lead Harry around in circles, for half an hour, to let them all gets set up. I would have preferred to help, but Mrs. Weasley said that Ron wasn't very good at lying to a friend. However I could since it was for a good cause. The sun was shining it's brightest and everything seemed right. 

"We have been going around in circles!" Harry said.

"Of course, we have you git, don't you see-" Ron had started, but I knock in the rubs to stop him. Thank goodness I am here.

"Come on, it's just around this corner." I tell him. 

We made our way across the road, and through the small woods. As we made our way through, a group of people yelled "Surprise!" 

I couldn't be happier with the expression on his face. He looked both shock and happy. "Merlin's beard." He said surprise.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" said Remus, who I had owled, and he was happy to come.

The twins came up to Harry and pretended to have a microphone. "So Mr. Potter, how does it feel to be fifteen?" asked Fred. 

"What do you plan to do with this next?" George asked next. All laughed. 

"Whose doing is this?" Harry inquired. 

Mrs. Weasley pointed at me, "Her idea, and she planned everything." Before I could say anything, she said, "We only helped out."

Harry looked at me and gave me a big hug. "Thanks Mione." He told me. 

"My pleasure." I said honestly. 

The party was a success with appearances by all the Weasley, Hagrid, and Gryffindor 5th years. 

Ron, Harry, and I sat alone when Ron asked, "Is this your first birthday party?" 

"No there was another…" Harry said as a song came on from the radio. "_Other pleasure I would trade them all for you."_


End file.
